Blood Stained Flower
by Cheukii-Love
Summary: In a Academy seperated between Vampires and Humans an unlikely romance begins to blossom...
1. Chapter 1

_** Blood-Stained Flower Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Knight**

The hollow clock chimed throughout Cross Academy the thunderous sound sent a signal to the day class students alarming them that it was time to switch classes. Hundreds of Day Class students swarmed to the Moon Dorm eagerly anticipating the beauty of the Night Class students. Yuuki Cross sprang into action and summoned in front of them ordering them to step back frequently waving her prefect head-band on her arm. The Day Class students were becoming restless as shouting emerged and the doors slowly opened revealing the Night Class students. Their beauty shone as the illuming light reflected on their perfect skin sending the Day Class students in full-on swoon. The subtle 'shit' that came out of Yuuki's mouth was inaudible due to the violent wind.

Yuuki's eyes locked on to Kaname's as he smiled down on her and greeted her, Yuuki eyes slowly found the floor as her checks flushed with fresh blood. Upon realising this she cupped her hands in her cheeks and felt embarrassed.

"Oh Yuuki your cuteness astounds me every time!" Kaname said with a smile in his voice.

Yuuki only looked up at him in a daze and soaked up his inner beauty which left her breathless Kaname only chuckled and patted her on the head leaving all the Day Class students staring in veen, Yuuki took moments to step out of the trance Kaname had put her in. She got up and ordered the Day Class students to go back to their dorms immediately unusually the Day Class students listened and slowly began to move away. Leaving Yuuki standing there with her mouth over her hand recalling everything that happened and tried to make sense of it. Finally giving up she went to look for Zero…..

Zero was found dozing off under a tree in the Day Class district, the evening sun irritated him and he needed to find some sort of shade. He opened his a little and saw a figure standing over him he cupped his hand over his hands and made out that it was Yuuki. Yuuki looked at him in anger, and slapped him on his head which caused Zero to grimace.

"Where were you? You left me alone on duty!" Yuuki shouted and ordered for an answer, Zero just looked up at her, and answered.

"The sun was getting to me I thought I would just nap here" Zero said and blocking his head for another incoming blow. Yuuki realised because he was a vampire it must be hard for him to stay up all day. Yuuki just muttered and sat beside him under the tree looking up at the sky the gentle breeze slowly ruffled her hair.

"So anything happened while you were on duty?" Zero asked as he saw the pained face on Yuuki.

A sudden rush of blood flowed to her cheek as she blushed and recalled everything that happened, Yuuki did not answer but even though she didn't there was a feeling of uneasiness as the sun set surrounding them in darkness.

**New chapter coming soon**

**Stay Tune for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Stained Flower Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters in this chapter, they belong to Matsuri Hino.**

Yuuki and Zero stayed still for a couple of minutes listening to the calm breeze, as it slowly nudged Yuuki's necklace chiming in harmony. Yuuki smiled to herself and slowly stood up looking at Zero who strangely fell asleep under the willow tree. Yuuki reached to touch Zero glistening cheek but slowly retaliated and grimaced. Instead she took her jacket and placed it on Zero's peaceful body. Yuuki took one last look at Zero and walked away in high spirits towards the Cross Academy.

Yuuki slowly walked through the empty, hollow hallways, constantly checking if any night class students were running riot. Yuuki heard faint footsteps in the north corridor she span around ready for action. However the only thing that greeted her was the vast hallway and the quiet wind that slowly made its way through the windows. Yuuki felt a sudden tap on her shoulder as she quickly almost robotically took out her Artemertis. Only to be stopped by a hand coming from someone who had big blue indulging eyes.

Yuuki knew immediately who it was and boomed at the top of her voice "AIDOUUUUU, what hell are you doing here!" with that she withdrew the weapon and Aidou came out of the shadows with that _familiar_ smirk on his face.

Aidou playfully said "Oh my Yuuki, you're so cute when you're angry!" with that he put his hand on her cheek and smiled. Yuuki quickly smacked his hand and demanded answers and quick.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Yuuki said hesitantly as she felt her cheeks blush due to Aidou's cold hand before, but she tried to conceal it by reminding her that she was mad at him.

"Oh about that" Aidou said reluctantly "Well class was getting a bit boring to my liking and I thought what better way than to have fun with Yuuki?" with that he grabbed Yuuki's hand and drew her against his ice-cold body in a tight hug.

"Aidou-Senpai W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing, unhand me now I'm warning you!" Yuuki tried to keep a straight face and tried her best to get out of Aidou's grip but he was too strong.

"Don't worry Yuuki" he whispered in his ear "I'm sure Zero will come to your rescue". Upon hearing that Yuuki's heart beated a little quicker as her eye's wided.

Yuuki went into her inner-state of mind as she saw Zero standing there and wondered was it really Zero's job to protect her. They were meant to be friends but Zero was more of a protector to her than a friend. Was that really his role? She recalled all the times he was there for her, she ultimately felt guilty almost self-conscious was she really a burden to Zero….?

Yuuki abruptly pushed Aidou away and feel to her knees and silent tears started flowing down her cheek Yuuki looked on the floor not meeting Aidou's eyes. Aidou saw Yuuki's tears immediately and started to panic.

"Yuuki, d-d-d-d-don't cry please I was going to let you go, honest!" Aidou stuttered he wasn't concerned about Yuuki's feeling really but Kaname's rage towards him if he were to find out about this. Aidou slowly brushed across the faint scar on his face.

Yuuki slowly raised her head and said "AIDOUGO AWAY NOW!" Yuuki's eyes finally meet Aidou's and it was something he has never seen before, the eyes staring at him was a monster surely? With that Aidou sprinted down the hallway, leaving Yuuki alone…

**THE END OF CHAPTER TWO ~**

**Author's Notes: Hey all who read my stories; I wanted to get away from the harshness in Chapter 2 and bring some comic into the story. I thought to myself what other way then to bring Aidou into the chapter. What I was aiming for this is for Yuuki to see herself as not Zero's friend but as a burden, and with this she starts doubting her friendship towards Zero. Don't worry there will be some ZeroXYuuki moments, and some romance. So don't worry XD**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3**

**IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW IT, THANK YOU (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blood Stained Flower- Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do** NOT** own Vampire Knight or the characters mentioned in this story they belong to Matsuri Hino. This story is fictional and does not reflect any person in real life, any is merely coincidence.

Zero's lavender eyes slowly began to open he was confused when the bright illuming moon met his eyes causing him to squint slightly. As his eyes and mind began to adjust to the situation and atmosphere he gazed around and saw that Yuuki had gone. 'Probably gone on duty…' Zero thought and he smirked at the idea it was then that he looked down and realized. He say Yuuki's jacket on his body the instant scent of Yuuki knocked him back as his heart began to beat no pound rapidly. Zero quickly cupped his hand over his eyes attempting to seal the beast within him or delay it somehow. He knew resistance was futile as his eyes harden and became blood-shot red. Panting was what Zero heard next as he saw his body moving almost robotically.

It was then when he saw Yuuki kneeling in the hallway as the footsteps approached her she quickly looked up and saw that it was Zero. Yuuki smiled and walked forward not noticing Zero hunger and his eyes, it was then when she saw Zero in the light she saw him struggling towards her. 'Zero...' she gasped as she cupped her mouth in disbelief. 'Did she leave him too long?' Yuuki thought 'I should have known he would get hungry he _is_ a vampire after all'. Yuuki struggled on the word vampire and fell into the world of guilt.

Yuuki ran towards him as Zero fell to the ground in pain his eyes dead-locked on Yuuki's neck. Yuuki began to unbuttoned her shirt and knelt beside him once again. Zero grabbed Yuuki almost hugging her and sank in his fangs which had been anticipating their next meal. A quiet moan came from Zero as his body slowly began to return to normal and his once red eyes became once again calm and lavender.

A slow but audible 'Yuuki' came from Zero as he gazed at her who had almost fainted at his taboo act. 'Idiot' Zero whispered he didn't understand "Why do you sacrifice your health to fulfil my desires." Zero slowly parted her fringe as it was getting in the way of her face. Yuuki slowly touched Zero hands and faintly smiled with that she said:

"**Because I'm indebted to you…."** Zero froze as this strange answer didn't make sense at all he had so many questions but when he looked upon Yuuki again she was asleep. Zero thought it was best to get her bandaged up and into bed. Zero slowly but carefully carried Yuuki in a kind of bridal way through the south corridor.

One the way Zero felt compelled to check if Yuuki would wake up at any second it was then when he noticed how beautiful Yuuki looked she was so peaceful just laying there in _his _arms. Almost felt as if she was _**his**_, but nonetheless he gazed in awe and reached out to touch her but slowly retaliated as he might wake her. Zero thought about what Yuuki might have meant, it could have resulted in her being delusional due to loss of blood. But strangely Zero knew it had a deeper meaning and he was intent on finding it out for better or worse…

**Author Notes: Hello all who read my stories! I hope you like this chapter I mean I've always wanted to write Zero blood-thirsty -shot-. What I aimed in this chapter is for Yuuki to see herself giving Zero blood as a why of saying 'Thanks' in a dark way….kinda orz. Anyway I know this hasn't been romance yet but don't worry as the story progresses you will see some of it later on. I know, I know I haven't written about Kaname for like ****two chapters**** D: don't worry he'll make a combat when you least expect it muhahahahaha :D. I was kind of in a slump and couldn't think of anything to write so I added a pointless blood-drinking scene lol. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes I was really out of it when I was writing it.**

_**BUT OF ALL ENJOY!**_

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Stained Flower- Chapter 4

It seemed forever to get to Yuuki's room but Zero savoured every moment, just having her in his arms was enough. 'Stupid girl' he whispered again it pained him to see her so lifeless and more so that he was the cause of it he gently brushed his fingers across her neck where it was freshly bitten. 'Tch!' He mumbled, why must he be so weak? So weak enough he had to hurt people for his own gains.

He walked up the wooden stairs which he had walked up thousands of times and stopped for a moment to look at the moonlight seeping through the windows, he thought that it would be getting light pretty soon so it was best to hurry up to her dorm. He slowly opened the door to Yuuki's dorm and looked around he could see Yori fast asleep, it wasn't often that he went up too Yuuki's dorm and when he did she would make such a fuss! He could almost hear the word 'pervert' ring into his ears. Zero grimaced and walked over to her bed, it was messy, and the duvet was sprawled across the mattress. He always knew Yuuki was lazy but the least she could have done was make her bed, it were the dorm rules after all. Zero gently placed Yuuki on her bed. Zero didn't think to remove her uniform or her shoes in fear he would wake her up so instead he just gently covered her with the duvet and quietly left the room.

Zero made his way to his own dorm room not having to share a room with anyone gave him the freedom to come and go as he pleased. Opening the door, he could only_ imagine_ how Yori felt when Yuuki left for nights on end without a proper explanation. 'Guardians, huh?' He muttered under his breath just what was he trying to protect? This school? He couldn't care less about it. Yuuki then? He stopped in his tracks while thinking about her; he had no right to want to protect her not after the pain he had caused her over and over.

Suddenly, he could still feel his heart beating and his throat was still burning his eyes widened as he acknowledged that he needed another feeding. He took out the blood tablets in his pocket and began to pour the tablets into his mouth not pausing to take a breath to swallow. When he was done he crashed onto his bed. His arm arched across his forehead and the other clutching the blood tablet case. 'Yuuki's blood can't satisfy me anymore' he thought. He threw the blood tablets across the room and whispered _'I really am a monster aren't I?' _

**the next morning**

Yuuki woke up with surprise and wondered how she got into her bed. The only thing she could remember was that he had a fight with Aidou and the rest was blurry to her, with her memory failing her she just figured Kaname brought her to bed, knowing her she must have fallen asleep during duty. 'Which would explain why I'm still in my uniform' she said muttered glancing down to see her uniform all wrinkled.

Her eyes shifted to the alarm clock perched on her bedside table she realised she was late for class. 'Oh Crap!' Yuuki exclaimed as she sprang up from bed and quickly began undressing. Finally, she managed to compose herself and began buttoning her spare uniform in the bathroom mirror. It was when she saw the bite marks on her neck that she remembered what _really_ happened that night, 'Zero' she uttered while gently brushing her fingertips over the two holes. 'It's deep' she whispered to herself, her eyes looked down and frowned at the thought of Zero being in turmoil because of her actions.

It must have pained him to bite her neck; he hated that side of himself, the monster that was stuck inside him, the one that he couldn't control. Yuuki opened the tap and cupped her hand with clear water and gently patted her face. She shouldn't think of things like that, especially since Zero was so good at knowing what she was thinking just by her facial expressions. Yuuki chose not to dwell on it any further as she took a bandage out from the medicine cabinet and placed it on her neck and after reached for the towel on the nearby rack to dry her face. She also didn't want Yori to worry over something she couldn't possibly understand, Yuuki could never forgive herself is she let _that_ happen so she tried her best to form a fake smile. Glancing at her wrist watch she gasped, now she was really late! With that she ran out of the room hoping the teacher would sympathise with her just this once.

**Author Notes: Hey there! Look time now speak huh? I started writing this story when I was 16 now I'm 19! Wow! Anyway I've decided to carry on with this story after so long! I don't know if I still have active readers but I have 3 more chapters planned and will gradually get them out as soon as possible thank you guys so much for sticking with me and writing sweet reviews and following this story. The story will be entering its climax in the next two chapters with Zero confronting Yuuki over what she said in Chapter 3 so look forward to that! I hope you like this chapter and write me a review if you can! **


End file.
